kingdomofverismofandomcom-20200216-history
Mikoto
Mikoto Yang Mikoto is a 17 year old Elf who has been touched by aetheria itself, and thus has a lot of power and potential as a Mage. She has no memories of where exactly she came from, and her earliest memory was waking up in a dense forest, surrounded by Memoria's lush, green fauna. In her hand was a letter, which she later read to find out that being there was intentions to leaving her there. Atop her head sat a tiara, and on her wrist, gold jewellery, which looked very expensive. Perhaps she was a princess of some sort before she arrived here? Stumbling through the forest, she found a path, leading to a small village. She wandered around aimlessly, asking the villagers questions about where she's from or if they knew her, however none seemed to know the answers to her true identity. Many asked about the jewellery she wore, and if they could purchase it with what they had. But seeing as how this seemed like a rather large clue to who she really was, Mikoto couldn't sell them. It was the same with every town, village or city she came across. Until she got to the Kingdom of Verismo. Maybe this is where she was meant to be? A mighty city like this could surely have some answers to her identity. In her ragged clothes she collapsed in the centre of town, worn out from the travelling she had done, and hungry from the lack of food in her stomach. The King of Verismo found her minutes later and took her in, and when she awoke she saw bounties of food and fresh clothes on the chair near her. But of course, she also found a key with a note underneath it which said: "'' ''Dear Stranger, This looks like a hard time for you, and I have never seen you around this Kingdom before. You look like you're in very poor condition, as as the King of this mighty City, I mustn't let any citizens feel unwelcome. Please take this key, and find your new home, 173 Dor-Ran Fens, Western District. If you cannot find your home, please ask the citizens of this Kingdom. They are all very pleasant and I'm sure they'd all be willing to help you. If you have any problems or wish for someone to talk to, I will always be waiting for your return. Yours truly, The King." She had never experienced such an act of kindness in the times she's remembered. And sure enough, she left the castle unharmed and found her new home on the Western side of Verismo. It was a beautifully decorated cottage next to a beautifully clear flowing stream of blue crystal-like water, with a couple of deer grazing in the meadow nearby. For the next two weeks she started collecting herbs and read into some books on her bookshelf. One was titled '''medicine and remedies'. ''She found this book very interesting, and so began creating herbal remedies and medicine, and soon became a true Druid. This is the start of her journey and training to become one of the greatest Mages Verismo has ever experienced.